A glass cement coating process is indispensable for packaging an organic light-emitting diode (OLED).
Referring to FIGS. 1a and 1b, which are a planar view and a sectional view of a mask plate used in an existing OLED packaging process, respectively, the mask plate 1 for coating glass cement includes a plurality of channel regions 2 through which the glass cement passes, and a shielding region. A region surrounded by the channel regions 2 is of a shape and a size identical to those of a display region of a display panel.
Referring to FIGS. 2a and 2b, during the packaging, it is required to enable the glass cement to pass through the channel regions 2 of the mask plate 1 and then transferred onto a glass substrate 3. However, when the existing mask plate is used to coat, at an inappropriate speed, the glass cement 4 onto the glass substrate 3, gaps or bubbles may easily occur. As a result, a packaging effect will be deteriorated, the resistance of the packaged display device to water and oxygen will be reduced, and finally a service life of electronic elements in the display device will be shortened.